A Very Tanner Christmas
by courtster87
Summary: It’s 2007 and everyone’s coming home for the holidays…but will it be a Merry Christmas? Chapter 4 is up! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Starring:

John Stamos – Jesse Katsopolis

Bob Saget – Danny Tanner

Dave Coulier – Joey Gladstone

Candace Cameron Bure – D.J. Tanner Hale

Jodie Sweetin – Stephanie Tanner

Ashley Olsen – Michelle Tanner

Lori Loughlin – Rebecca Donaldson Katsopolis

Blake Tuomy-Wilhoit – Nicky Katsopolis

Dylan Tuomy-Wilhoit – Alex Katsopolis

Sorry to the fans of Mary-Kate and Ashley, but Mary-Kate now has brown hair, so they can no longer share a role as Michelle.

Guest Starring:

Gail Edwards – Vicky Larson Tanner, _Danny's wife_

Kari Michaelson – Stacy Gladstone, _Joey's wife _

Scott Weinger – Steve Hale, _D.J.'s husband_

Elle Fanning – Brittany Hale, _D.J. and Steve's daughter_

Adam LaVorgna – Tyler Johnson, _Stephanie's boyfriend_

Does anyone remember Stacy from the episode, "Joey and Stacy and…oh, yeah, Jesse" from season three? It's the episode where Jesse and Joey pitch an idea to a client but the client doesn't really care for it. By the coaxing of one of the backup singers helping the guys and dating Joey, Stacy, encourages Joey to take a risk and pitch his idea without consulting with Jesse first. Just thought I'd put that up here so you could put a face on Joey's girl.

Title: A Very Tanner Christmas

Author: JohnStamosFanatic, Courtney Allsup

Rating: TV-PG, like the actual series

Summary: It's 2007 and everyone's coming home for the holidays…but will it be a Merry Christmas?

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated in any way with the owners of Full House, or its cast, but for fun, I have added to our list of actors who I'd want to play certain roles.

Notes: Read and Respond, I'd love to hear from you!!

**CHAPTER 1**

It was the week before Christmas; Danny Tanner had a lot to do.

Danny sat up in bed crossing things off his long _To Do List_ as his wife of four years turned to him and said, "Danny, it's 3AM, what are you doing still up?"

"There's just so much to do," Danny said as he kissed Vicky softly on the forehead.

Vicky looked up into her husband's light brown eyes, gently hugging him around his waist as they sat together and said, "Oh Danny, I can't wait to see everyone again."

"Yeah, I guess we haven't seen anybody since, well, Thanksgiving," Danny said, followed by his goofy, childish chuckle. Then added in his more serious tone, "But there's still so much that I have to do."

"Well, I'll tell you what. If you put this down right now, I'll help you all you want tomorrow."

"Thanks Vicky, you're the best," Danny said as he pulled her into a soft kiss. Just as they began to really sink into it…

"MOMMY!" came a loud cry from the nursery. Danny and Vicky both sighed.

"I'll be right back," Vicky said with the sound of disappointment held in her throat. She gave Danny a quick peck on the lips as she got up from their bed.

"Promise?" Danny teased as he smiled and playfully grabbed her hand.

"I Promise."

---

"What is it Thomas Allen?" Vicky asked as she entered what used to be Michelle's room which then became D.J.'s room.

"Scawee," Tommy said as he sat up in baby Michelle's old crib.

"Oh Tommy, you just had a bad dream. Come here baby," Vicky said as she scooped up her two-year-old child. "Shh. You just go back to sleep," she said as she rocked him in her arms. Vicky began to hum _Teddy Bear _to her red-brown haired, green-eyed son. His face looked so much like Danny, only he had his mother's coloring.

_THE WALLPAPER IN LITTLE TOMMY ALLEN'S ROOM HAS CHANGED SINCE WE LAST SAW IT IN 1995. IT IS NOW RACECAR PRINT, COMPLETE WITH A RACECAR LAMP AND A MATCHING NIGHTLIGHT. IT HAS TRANSFORMED FROM A REAL GIRLY ROOM, INTO A LITTLE BOY'S ROOM._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Michelle Tanner awoke to the blaring music of her radio alarm clock. It was 7am on Thursday, December twentieth. Michelle pulled the sheets back over head and groaned.

"Either get up or go back to sleep. Either way, TURN IT OFF!" snapped Michelle's crabby roommate.

"Sorry, Sarah. I'm up," Michelle said as she turned her alarm to its off position. "I'm up," she repeated as she opened her eyes and slowly got out of bed. It was cold; there was frost all over the windows. Michelle smiled to herself as she remembered that she was going home to see her family today. She sleepily walked down the hallway toward her shared bathroom.

---

"Daddy!" came the adorable sound of joy from Jenny.

Joey Gladstone, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and blue plaid boxers, spit into the sink as he finished brushing his teeth. He glanced down to see his dark haired, five-year-old daughter glaring up at him.

"Yes angel?" he said as he wiped his mouth with the olive green hand towel.

"We get to go see Uncle Danny and Aunt Vicky today?" little Jenny asked eagerly already knowing the answer to her question.

Joey smiled as he thought back to the day when he and Stacy had asked Danny and Vicky to be Jenny's godparents. After that Danny insisted that Jenny called them Aunt Vicky and Uncle Danny.

Joey snapped back to reality at Jenny's light tug on his shorts. "Oh. Yup, that's right Jenny…Now, uh, where is your mother?" Joey asked hoping that she was making breakfast; he was starving.

"In the kitchen," Jenny replied smiling, revealing her first missing baby tooth.

_Good, _Joey thought.

---

The suitcase lid was closed and Becky Donaldson Katsopolis began to struggle as she tried to zip it up.

"Jess!" Becky yelled at her husband who was in the bedroom getting his things together.

"What?" he yelled back.

"Do you…? Jess, come in here a minute, I don't wanna yell back and forth."

"Whaaat?" he said in an almost mimicking tone as he entered their bathroom.

Becky sighed, "Do you really need all this?" She pulled out Jesse's hairdryer, gel, and muse. "We're going to be gone _one _week and there's _more_ in the bag!"

Jesse looked at her as if she were speaking a language he didn't understand. After a few seconds, he said, "Well, I guess, if you want me to have really messy, flat, limp hair for Christmas, I could go without it," he pouted.

Becky sighed, "Fine. Grab me the bigger suitcase."

"Thank you," he said smiling as he put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, Mom," said the older by a minute of the identical twins as he entered their room.

"What is it Nicky?"

"I can't find my red t-shirt. You know, the one Grandpa Nick and Grandma Irene bought for me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"DJ!" Steve Hale yelled to his wife of about ten years.

"I'm in our room getting our things together," was DJ's yelled reply. "Are you going to come help me?"

Steve climbed up to the second floor and as he began to pass by Brittany's room, he noticed her packing her things.

"Be there in a minute Deej!" Steve yelled as he decided to put off packing to talk to his daughter. As he entered Brittany's room, he spoke, "Whoa! Britt, how much stuff are you taking to Grandma and Grandpa's?"

"Just what I absolutely need," Brittany said cheerfully, as she looked over towards her father.

"Just what you _absolutely_ need, huh?"

"Yup," Brittany said, nodding her little head.

"Then, what do you _need_ your Pillow Person for?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because Mommy gave her to me," Brittany replied holding tight to it with a sad look on her face.

_She may be just nine years old, but she gets what she wants way too easily, _Steve thought to himself.

Steve sighed, "Alright, Britt, you can take your Pillow Person."

"Thank you, Daddy," she said as she hugged him around his waist.

"You're welcome, silly," Steve said as he bent down and kissed the top of her blond head.

"Steve," DJ called, "Are you coming?"

"Oh, yeah. . .be right there," Steve yelled to DJ. "Now, Brittany, if you need me, I'll be in my room, packing with Mommy, okay?" Steve reassured his daughter in attempts of stalling as long as he could.

Much to his disappointment, all Brittany said was, "Okay Dad."

Steve walked into his and DJ's room with his hands in his pockets. "What do you need my help with?" DJ just stared at him.

"What?" Steve asked innocently.

"I need your clothes for the trip," DJ said, becoming a little irritated.

"Oh. Yeah, sure, of course," was Steve's response as he pulled clothes out of his side of their shared walk-in closet. Holding up two Christmas sweaters he asked, "Which one?"

DJ looked at both sweaters, "Where's the one I got you last Christmas? It looks so nice on you."

"Oh," Steve put the two sweaters he was holding back and pulled out an over-sized red sweater that had a picture of a snowman on it and held it up, "Uh, you mean this one?" Steve questioned slowly, hoping he was wrong.

"Yeah!" DJ said happily. "It's so cute, so festive!"

Steve took it slowly off the hanger and handed it to his wife.

---

Tyler Johnson laid on the horn as he and girlfriend, Stephanie Tanner, pulled up to Michelle's dorm room apartment. Tyler opened the trunk as Michelle came outside with a duffle bag. Michelle shut the trunk and came around to the side of the car where Stephanie got out and gave Michelle a hug.

"How are you doing, kid?" Stephanie teasingly asked her younger sister.

"Fine. How are you?"

"Good," Stephanie and Tyler answered together.

Stephanie flipped the seat in Tyler's dark blue Toyota Camry so Michelle could climb into the backseat.

"Thanks," she said as she pulled the seat back to its upright position.

Stephanie got in the car and shut her door. They were off for the annual "Tanner Family Christmas Get-Together."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Danny Tanner was on a black stepladder in the kitchen, anxiously wiping the top of the off white refrigerator as Vicky entered the room holding baby Tommy on her left hip.

"Danny, you already dusted the fridge," scolded Vicky playfully as she placed Tommy into his highchair near the large oval table.

"Oh, Vicky," Danny said nervously as he turned around, not realizing she had entered the room. "I'm just, uh, well, you know how excited I get before I see everyone. I just want everything to be. . ."

". . .Perfect," Vicky said finishing Danny's sentence.

"Well, yes," Danny said with the shaky sound of guilt held in his throat as he stepped off the ladder to face her completely.

"I know sweetheart," she said not being able to contain her warm, kind smile.

Danny and Vicky shared a moment together as they each smiled at the other. Snapping them both back to the world in which they lived was the door bell.

"Oh. My. God. They're early!" Danny panicked, looking down at his watch. He quickly put the stepladder away in the half laundry room. "Oh, I knew I should have said four instead of three!" He said getting flustered as he made his way out the large oak swinging kitchen door to the family room.

Vicky couldn't help smiling yet again as she let out a joyful sigh and thought to herself, _I married a loony, but gosh how I love that loony_. Vicky heard Danny greeting DJ, Steve, and Brittany.

"My! Look how much you've grown!" She heard Danny say to little Brittany.

"Hi Grandpa!" Brittany said in sheer delight.

Vicky rose from her seat at the kitchen table when Tommy started to fuss.

"Are you a hungry baby?" Vicky asked her son as she retrieved him from the highchair. With Tommy back on her hip, she walked over to the fridge and pulled out one of his bottles. Moving him from her side to her front, Vicky let Tommy help hold his bottle. As she fed him, she strode into the family room to join everyone.

"Hi Vicky," DJ said from the door, excited to see her step-mother.

"Hi Deej," Vicky glanced up to see her and the rest of her little family.

Becky entered the still open red oak door carrying a couple large presents with her as she let out a very animated, high pitched, "Hiiii everyone!"

"Hey Becky," Danny said with a wide grin.

"Aunt Becky!" Was DJ's enthusiastic greeting. "Let me help you with those."

"Thanks, Deej, my arms are about to break," Becky said jokingly as she kissed DJ warmly on the cheek. Becky then turned her attention to the dark forest green Christmas tree as she said in complete awe, "Oh Danny, the tree is beautiful."

"It'll look even better once we decorate it tonight. Did you guys bring your ornaments?" He asked everyone standing there before him on his front doors' step.

"I did Grandpa," Brittany said looking up at Danny sounding as if she were ready to decorate as soon as she was granted permission.

Danny was about to speak when Nicky and Alex walked in carrying more presents. Brittany looked at all the gifts with stars in her eyes.

"More presents?" She asked not believing what she was seeing.

"Yup, and there's more my Dad's bringing in," answered Alex eying his little cousin over his large stack.

"You guys can just put them under the tree next to the others," Vicky said.

Jesse's footsteps were heard on the porch as he approached the house. Everyone made room by stepping off the steps and onto the hardwood floor.

"Are we clear?" Jesse asked.

"Come on in Jess," Becky called to her husband.

All that could be seen were about five or six presents being carried by a man wearing medium colored jeans that had been pulled over a pair of black boots.

"Jesse, is that you?" Danny teased.

"Don't joke Daniel, not right now. How am I doing, Beck?" Jesse asked not wanting trip over anything.

"Keep coming Jess, you're doing fine. Step down. Step down. OK!"

Danny removed a top small package which revealed his brother-in-law's face. "Hi Jess!"

"Hi," Jesse said, now already a little irritated with Danny. A little more cheerfully, he asked, "Where do you want them?"

"Over there's fine," Danny said smiling, amused with his cleverness pointing to the tree.

Jesse set the packages down in front of the tree near his sons.

"Well that's the last of it," Jesse said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Uh, Jess," Becky interjected, smiling at her next thought, "aren't you forgetting something?"

Jesse looked up towards her with a confused look painted on his face, "Hmm?"

"The bags?"

"Oh, right!" Jesse clapped his hands together, "Come on boys." Jesse, Nicky, and Alex hustled back outside to get the luggage.

---

"Alright. Now _that's_ the last of it," Jesse said as he and his sons put the last of their things in the attic.

Nicky and Alex went back downstairs leaving their dad to be alone with his thoughts. Jesse put his hands on his hips as he sighed, taking everything in. Sadly as Jesse stood there he began to reminisce about the past. He thought, _"It all seems like it happened yesterday. I moved in to help Danny raise the girls, and then moved in here with Becky and built that nursery for the boys, and bada-bing! We moved out; all yesterday."_

"Jess, honey," Becky said as she climbed the light grey carpeted steps to join her husband. She put her hands through his arms, around his waist, hugging him from behind. Kissing him on the shoulder blade she shared the same thoughts as Jesse had only aloud, "I remember this place like we were here yesterday."

Jesse smiled as he wiped away a tear that had fallen from his eye. He turned to face his wife, as he traced her lips with his finger tips, he said softly, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Jess." As they embraced, little Jenny came up the stairs.

"Ew," she said with a disgusted, yet intrigued look on her face.

Becky and Jesse parted at hearing the sound of the little girl. Both still wrapped in each others arms, they smiled as they looked down at her.

"May we help you?" Jesse said stretching every vowel sound still smiling.

Jenny looked up at them also smiling, "Look! I lost a tooth!" She said, proudly displaying her pink gum tissue to them.

Jesse released Becky from his arms and bent down next to his best friend's daughter examining her missing tooth. "WOW! You sure did!" He then took her into a big hug that forced her into the air as Jesse carried the five-year-old down the stairs. Becky followed them realizing, as well that Joey was there.

---

"Hello Thomas. It's very nice to meet you. How do you like my antlers?" Joey asked on one knee, holding his open hands to his head, doing his famous impersonation of Bullwinkle for the baby sitting on Vicky's lap at the kitchen table.

"Joe, the kid's two, he won't get that," Jesse said in his serious, not always understood sarcastic, tone as he, Jenny, and Becky entered the kitchen from the back stairs.

"I know Jess, it's just a little fun," Joey said defending himself, in his normal voice as he rose to his feet.

"Take it easy, I'm just teasing ya, pal," Jesse said holding his hands up as if he didn't want to be shot.

"I know, I was too," Joey said smiling trying to act like he knew that Jesse had been joking.

"How've you been?" Jesse asked as he pulled Joey by the back of his neck into a huge brotherly hug.

"Good," Joey responded with his forehead pressed firmly against Jesse's broad shoulder.

The two parted and looked at each other, smiling warmly. "I've missed you Joseph," Jesse said kindly as he put his right hand on his friend's left shoulder.

"I've missed you too, Jess," Joey said widening his smile.

---

"Hello?" Michelle Tanner yelled as she walked through the front door into her old-style San Francisco house. She thought, _"Wow! It's so great to be home."_ As she set down her overly stuffed duffle bag, a smile crept its way across her face.

"Michelle," Danny said under his breath, but with delight at the sound of his youngest daughter's voice. Danny excitedly walked through the swinging kitchen door once more to greet his two other daughters.

"Hi Dad!" Michelle said as she flung her arms around her tall father as he entered the room. He stood a good foot taller than her, Michelle being only 5'3". Danny gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I've missed you so much!" Danny said still hugging her, as he was so overjoyed to see her.

Just then Stephanie and Tyler walked in carrying the rest of their luggage.

Danny looked up at them, "Hey Steph, Tyler!"

"Hey Dad!" Stephanie replied as she walked over to join her father and sister for a hug.

"Mr. Tanner, Sir," Tyler said to Danny as he shook his hand, "It's great to see you again."

"Oh, Tyler, you know me better than that," Danny said as he pulled Tyler into the trio's hug.

"Right, I keep forgetting you like to hug," Tyler joked.

Then they all walked in to join everyone else in the kitchen.

"Shorty!" Jesse said smiling at his favorite niece. He had always said that he loved all his nieces the same, but he couldn't lie to himself. He had helped raise Michelle since she was just a little over a year old. She had always been there for him, through thick and thin. She was his best pal, his best friend.

"Uncle Jesse!" Michelle squealed as she saw her uncle and best friend.

They hung very tightly to one another as they hugged. Michelle and Jesse both were very careful of not showing their tears to their family, but they were both crying with joy on the inside.

Michelle, Stephanie, and Tyler said their hellos to everyone else in the room before excusing themselves to put their bags in their rooms.

"Alright everyone, dinner's in a half hour," Danny said to his large family.


End file.
